Encerrados
by mutemuia
Summary: Un enfado y una trampa… ¿Qué puede pasar? [Clasificado M por si acaso].


**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD:** No poseo _Skip Beat_ , ni a Ren. A Kuon sí… Vive en mi casa… :)

* * *

 **ENCERRADOS**

Todos podían sentir el aura enojada de Kyoko.

María la miraba con los ojos abiertos, no sabiendo si adorar esa negra manifestación ectoplásmica o morirse de miedo.

Yashiro temblaba sin decir ni pío y una gota de sudor frío se deslizaba por su sien.

Ren no sabía si echarse a reír o a llorar. En la última media hora, una idea loca andaba por su cabeza destellando con luces de neón y haciendo que su corazón saltase como potro desbocado dentro del pecho. ¿Podría ser...? No, no... Eran imaginaciones suyas... Definitivamente... ¿Pero si fuera verdad? Y al margen de eso, más importante aún... ¿Cómo iba a salir de esta?

Sí, la ominosa nube amenazaba ya con superar las cuatro paredes entre las que de momento estaba confinada y extenderse más allá de la Sección Love Me. Hasta que el ruido de lozas rotas sacó a todos de sus pensamientos.

—Onee-sama, lo lamento mucho —dijo la pequeña, pesarosa al ver el té manchando el suelo y lo que quedaba de su taza esparcido en afilados fragmentos.

Siendo como es ella, la primera reacción de Kyoko fue agacharse y recoger los pedazos, pero una mano tomó la suya y le impidió hacerlo.

—Mogami-san... —dijo Ren perdiéndose por un momento en los ojos de Kyoko—. Podrías cortarte...

Por la mente de los tres adultos presentes en aquella habitación pasó la escena entre Katsuki y Mizuki de _Dark Moon_. La misma escena donde Ren siempre se congelaba. Porque no era capaz de sentir las emociones estranguladas de su Katsuki. Pero esta vez no... Esta vez fue Kyoko quien se congeló. Porque su mano en la suya, firme, cálida, afectuosa, le transmitía una emoción desconocida... Porque su piel en la suya hacía que mil mariposas tomaran por asalto su estómago. Porque lo que veía en sus ojos la dejó sin aliento. No, no podía ser... Se engañaba, seguro. Él no podía estar mirándola así, de esa manera, como si la...

Hasta que recordó que seguía enfadada con él.

Arrancó su mano de la de Ren y le dedicó una mirada furiosa, con los ojos entrecerrados. Sí, claro. Estaba usando en ella sus tácticas de playboy, seguro. Aunque el suspiro lleno de desesperanza de Ren, aún con su mano vacía en el aire, hizo que su corazón se contrajera con la duda. ¿Por qué?

—Onee-sama, si me dices dónde están la escoba y la fregona, yo...

Kyoko agitó la mano para indicarle que no, sin decir palabra, porque ella aún seguía mirando a Ren, que se incorporaba del suelo con gesto vencido y mirada triste. ¿Por qué?

—Ni se te ocurra, María-chan —dijo por fin Kyoko—. Yo me encargo.

Y salió de la habitación.

Ren se quedó mirando el hueco de la puerta, hasta que sintió los golpecitos de Yashiro instándolo a seguirla.

—Ve, hombre, ve tras ella.

Y con un nuevo suspiro, y como siempre, Ren fue tras ella.

María, con la mano en el mentón en gesto pensativo, entendía ahora muchas cosas.

* * *

La encontró en el pasillo de servicio. Podía oírla refunfuñando y moviendo trastos tras la puerta que daba al pasillo, vacío a esta hora.

Apoyó la mano en la puerta, que se cernía peligrosamente sobre el trasero rosa, redondo y perfecto, que revolvía utensilios y cachivaches en el interior de aquel cuartito. No es que se pudiera quejar de la vista. De hecho, la vista era magnífica... Pero si ella se enteraba que la había estado mirando sin avisar de su presencia, iba a ser peor... Así que carraspeó para llamar su atención. Pero quiso la mala fortuna que Kyoko, al levantarse de golpe, sorprendida, se diera con un estante en la cabeza. Primero un 'bonk' que recordó horriblemente al sonido de una sandía cayendo al suelo, y luego un dolorido 'ayayay', y en menos de lo que se tarda en decirlo, Ren ya estaba dentro intentando comprobar el alcance del golpe.

—Déjame mirar —decía él…

—Que no… —decía ella, con los ojos aguados por el dolor, intentando apartar las manos de Ren de su cabeza.

—Kyoko... —dijo él, con la voz tremendamente seria. Tan seria que Kyoko se detuvo en seco y ni siquiera protestó ante el uso de su nombre sin honoríficos. Se dio la vuelta con un 'hmpf' y le dejó hacer.

Sintió sus dedos moverse ligeros sobre su coronilla, separando sus cabellos y moviéndose sobre su piel con delicadeza. Ella tuvo que contener las pequeñas corrientes eléctricas que le recorrían la columna, y apoyó las manos en el mismo estante que le causó la herida. ¿Qué tanto tenía que estar mirando?, pensaba ella. ¿Por qué se demoraba tanto? Finalmente Ren alcanzó la zona afectada y a Kyoko se le escapó un 'huy' de dolor. Él se detuvo, pero tras un segundo continuó con su exploración. Sus dedos se demoraron un poco más en su pelo y finalmente Ren dejó caer sus manos con un suspiro.

Ella se dio la vuelta, "Demonios, ¿tenía que estar tan cerca?", y por un segundo juraría que vio brillar el deseo en sus ojos. Ella ya lo había visto antes, pero es que eso era imposible… Sería cosa de la falta de iluminación del cuartito…

—Tienes un chichón… No hay sangre ni arañazos, pero deberías ponerte hielo lo antes posible… —ella asiente y se queda esperando a que él salga primero. Porque Ren le tapa la puerta.

Pero Ren no se mueve.

Ren está muy callado. Mirándola.

Kyoko traga saliva.

—Ts-Tsur…

Y de repente, 'zas', la puerta se cierra con un portazo (que es como se suelen cerrar las puertas). Y luego el 'clic' del pestillo. Los dos miran boquiabiertos el espacio oscuro por donde antes entraba la luz del pasillo. Unas risitas infantiles aciertan a escucharse tras la puerta seguidos por un 'Shhh' de hombre y un resoplido de risa contenida muy poco viril.

Kyoko sortea a Ren de muy malos modos, empujándolo y casi empotrándolo contra los estantes, mientras ella golpea con fuerza la puerta, intentando que alguien le escuche y le abra. En vano. Porque sí… Efectivamente... La puerta solo puede abrirse desde el exterior.

—Ni te molestes… Recuerda la hora… Casi todos se han ido ya a casa…

—P-Pero e-esa era… ¡Esa era María-chan! —declara incrédula Kyoko.

—Y el otro, Yashiro —confirma Ren.

—¿Pero qué pretenden?

Ren se encoge de hombros, aunque ella no puede verlo, y responde.

—Gastarnos la broma, supongo… —"Mentira, seguro que esto es algunos de esos planes 'casuales' de Yashiro", pensaba él.

Kyoko suspiró de alivio cuando vio que una pequeña luz brillaba entre ellos. Ren había encendido su teléfono móvil (tonta ella, por haber dejado el suyo en Love Me) y ya estaba marcando. La verdad es que esa lucecita le consolaba e impedía que su cabeza se volviera loca pensando en Tsuruga Ren a oscuras con ella. Encerrados. Encerrados a oscuras en un cuarto diminuto…

Ren puso el altavoz.

—Yashiro, como broma ya estuvo bien… —le dijo él, con esa voz filosa como cuchillo.

—Re…no t…igo…ala cob…ura…ala rec…ión…

—¡Yashiro-san! —le grita Kyoko al teléfono.

—¿Ky…chan? No t…igo… Adiós.

Kyoko soltó un gemido de frustración y Ren cuadró la mandíbula… Malditos los afanes de Yashiro… Así no. Claro que él quería tiempo a solas con Kyoko, pero no así… Con ella a punto de sufrir un ataque de nervios… Sí, porque Kyoko tenía la clara aplastada contra la superficie de la madera, en la vana creencia de fundirse con la puerta y de que así podría escapar de estar encerrada con su senpai, el hombre más guapo de todo Japón, y sí, el amor de su vida… Gimió de desesperación. Ren se frotó el puente de la nariz con resignación. No podía verla, pero pillaba la imagen… ¿Ves? La loca idea de antes era eso, solo una loca idea… Visto lo visto, la manera tan escandalosa de la que quiere huir de él, no hay forma en el mundo de que ella hubiera estado celosa por lo que sucedió esta mañana.

Ren empezó a marcar de nuevo.

—¿A quién llamas? —preguntó ella, acercándose a la pantalla como polilla a la llama.

—Al presidente —respondió él, con una punzada dolorosa en el pecho por la desesperación de Kyoko de salir de allí.

Ah, pero los dioses son unos bromistas y se divierten jugando con las vidas de los simples mortales. Justo cuando el teléfono daba la primera señal, un 'bip bip' de mal agüero sonó y la pantalla se fundió en negro.

—La batería… —dijo Ren, resaltando lo obvio.

—¿La batería? —repitió Kyoko, incapaz de creerse su mala fortuna.

Kyoko boquea como un pez buscando aire. Es una suerte que Ren no pueda verla así…

—¿Pero a quién se le ocurre no llevar el móvil cargado? —estalla ella—. ¿Y si se ofrece una emergencia? Porque si no te has dado cuenta, esto… —y Ren puede imaginársela perfectamente abriendo los brazos abarcando el reducido cuartito—, esto es una emergencia.

—Bueno, señorita —le replica él con tono de reproche—, yo al menos lo llevo encima. Porque no he visto el tuyo…

—Está en Love Me, ¿sabes? No me imaginé que me fuera hacer falta para ir a buscar una fregona… —le responde empinando la nariz.

—Pues ya ves que sí… Si lo hubieras traído, ya no estaríamos aquí…

—¡Hmpff! —rezonga ella, y le da la espalda.

—¡Hmpff! —rezonga también él, y se cruza de brazos.

Un rato ha pasado, media vida según Kyoko, pero probablemente solo cinco o diez minutos, cuando decide sentarse en el suelo. Deja resbalar la espalda por la puerta y se sienta con un suspiro.

Por los ruidos de Kyoko, Ren supone lo que ha hecho y decide sentarse también él, en el lado opuesto. Pero el cuartito es pequeño, y él mide metro noventa. Sus piernas chocan con las de Kyoko, y al final, entre revuelo y lío de piernas, con algún '¡Cuidado!' de por medio, Kyoko acaba sentada entre sus largas piernas, frente a él. Está condenada a la inmovilidad, porque si se mueve solo un poquito, chocará con sus rodillas. Otra vez.

—¿Qué? —pregunta él, entre burlón y enfadado, rompiendo el violento silencio—. ¿Este contacto también te resulta ofensivo?

"¿Pero cómo se atreve?", piensa ella, sintiendo la ira renovarse dentro de sí.

—Vamos a dejar una cosa bien clarita, Tsuruga-san... Los japoneses no se tocan así en público.

—Ya te dije que ella es americana... Sus costumbres son otras…

—¿Y? —pregunta Kyoko—. Es indecente la forma en que ella... —Kyoko calla lo que iba a decir, pero de su boca sale un 'aghh'.

—Solamente se colgó de mi brazo, Kyoko —Ren se niega a volver al Mogami-san, no quiere… Que le diga lo que quiera...

—¿De tu brazo? Oh, no… No se colgó de tu brazo… Se colgó de ti... —replica Kyoko con mal disimulado disgusto—. La tenías por todas partes, Tsuruga-san. Babeándote encima... Era asqueroso... Un espectáculo horrible...

—Exageras... Es mi compañera de reparto y posamos para una foto. No hay más... Estás viendo cosas donde no las hay.

—Pero se supone que tú representas al caballero japonés. No deberías prestarte a esas cosas.

—Kyoko, yo no soy japonés...

—Sí, ya sé eso… —comenta ella sin darse cuenta—. Pero es la imagen que proyectas. Es desagradable. Pegada a ti como una lapa… ¿Y sabes qué es lo peor, Tsuruga-san?

Él niega con la cabeza, pero claro, ella no puede verlo.

—¿El qué, Kyoko? —pregunta él por fin, olvidado ya el enfado.

—Que tú no hiciste nada por quitártela de encima... —concluye ella de forma tajante.

—Kyoko... —dice Ren, con la voz suave, renaciendo en su pecho aquella loca esperanza—. Solo me tomó del brazo y posamos para la foto. Nada más… —y Ren toma aliento para decir lo que va a decir—. Si no fueras el miembro número uno de la Sección Love Me, me atrevería a decir lo que te pasa…

—¿Pasar? —replica ella, subiendo la voz—. A mí no me pasa nada. Son los otros, los que no conocen sus límites ni tienen dignidad.

—Kyoko... —y él prolonga la pausa y algo en su voz hace que a Kyoko se le dispare la alerta de los sensores de proximidad—. ¿Estás celosa?

—¡¿Celo-qué?! —exclama ella, temiéndose descubierta—. Ni de broma… ¿De qué voy a estar celosa? Para estar celosa, se necesita algo, Tsuruga-san, y te aseguro que yo no lo tengo.

—Pues a mí sí que me parece que estás celosa… —continúa él, con esa voz que a Kyoko la hace estremecer…

—Pfff —protesta ella.

—Kyoko… —y ella nota cómo su voz suena más cerca.

—¡¿Qué?!

—A mí me encantaría que estuvieras celosa… —le dice con esa voz de seda.

—¿QUÉ? —sí, definitivamente oyó lo que oyó.

—Kyoko… —continúa él.

—¿Q-Qué…? —ella ya no sabe qué hacer ni qué decir.

—Voy a besarte…

—…

Lo escucha moverse, acercándose más de lo que ya estaba, y entonces siente el calor de su aliento sobre la piel de su rostro. Unos dedos tantean sus mejillas, con delicadeza, como si ella fuera un objeto frágil. Y luego siente sus labios en los suyos. Y su nariz se llena del olor a él, que le asalta los sentidos, mientras, él se inclina sobre su boca, saboreando sus labios, dándole tiempo a reponerse de la sorpresa y sobre todo, dándole la oportunidad de alejarlo de ella o de corresponder a su beso. Y Kyoko, para su sorpresa (o quizás no), levanta los brazos para buscar sus hombros, y de ahí su cuello, rodeándolo en un abrazo intenso. Ren vacía el pecho al sentir la respuesta de Kyoko y entonces le pide más. Y ella acepta, dejándolo entrar en su boca. Nada se le puede comparar. Nada, ni el beso de Corn, lleno de afecto, ni el de Sho, pura invasión y fuerza. El beso de Ren es cálido, vigoroso y arrollador. A Kyoko se le vuelve el mundo del revés cuando sus lenguas se enredan y siente cómo él explora su boca, casi como si se la estuviera aprendiendo. Cuando ella cree que va a desmayarse, Ren deja su boca y baja hasta la carne tierna de su cuello, y va dejando un camino de besos húmedos, que a Kyoko le semejan un camino en llamas, hasta llegar a donde se une el cuello con la clavícula. Lo siente succionar sobre su carne, y ella se queja, no sabe si por dolor o por placer, y él lame ese punto para aliviarlo, y luego vuelve a succionar. Mientras, estremecida por sus caricias, las manos de Kyoko se pierden por su pelo, trazando senderos hasta llegar a su nuca. Cuando Ren por fin se separa, le oye susurrar triunfal "Mía", y ella sabe que se refiere a aquello que dejaron a mitad aquella noche de la que nunca hablan. Y es entonces cuando se da cuenta de que todo es cierto. Todo lo que quiso atribuir a su corazón anhelante o que se dijo que imaginaba, todo es cierto… Ella ahoga un gemido de sorpresa cuando Ren tira de ella para sentarla sobre él, a horcajadas. Ha vuelto a su boca, reclamándola, y Kyoko, a su vez, mete las manos bajo su americana para tocarlo. Las manos de Ren bajan por su cintura hasta llegar a las nalgas que media hora antes solo soñaba con mirar, recreándose en su forma, en cómo se sienten bajo la presión de sus manos. Pero las de Kyoko le están volviendo loco, dibujando líneas por su pecho, colándose entre los botones de su camisa para tocar su piel. Cuando ya no puede más, se separa de ella un momento, y ella protesta, lo que hace que Ren sonría, pero luego ella siente las manos de Ren sobre su mono rosa, y escucha el sonido inconfundible de una cremallera abriéndose. Él le abre el overol revelando bajo él su camiseta de manga corta, que no puede ver pero sí tocar. Kyoko ahoga un gritito de sorpresa cuando siente su mano ardiente sobre la piel de su cintura, pero no se separa de su boca. Y después, esa mano sube por su torso, hasta rozar el nacimiento del pecho. Kyoko ronronea. Sí… Es entonces cuando Ren se vuelve loco. Ella se arquea ofreciendo el pecho y Ren lo abarca con su mano, primero uno, luego los dos, como dos ofrendas solo para él. Cuando ella mueve sus caderas para acercarse más a Ren y roza su erección, a él se le escapa un siseo. Sus pelvis se buscan y Kyoko ya no piensa. Ni en si está bien ni en si está mal. Solo siente. Solo reacciona. Él la desea. A ella, a esta chica sosa y aburrida. Y todo está bien. Sus manos audaces, aunque inexpertas, bajan por su vientre, deslizándose como plumas sobre sus firmes abdominales. Ella nota cómo Ren se estremece bajo su toque. Sus manos llegan al pantalón y no se detienen. Siguen más abajo, allí donde su pantalón se tensa. Ren jadea en voz alta. Kyoko se siente poderosa y mueve su mano abierta arriba y abajo sobre la tela. Vuelve a jadear. Ren se derrite bajo su toque, y dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás, de su garganta nace un gruñido primario, casi animal.

Pero un 'pom pom pom' en la puerta resuena en el pequeño cuartito que se había convertido en todo su mundo, interrumpiéndolos. Ellos se detienen, sobresaltados. Luego se oye un 'clic', que indica que la puerta por fin está abierta.

Kyoko retira con lentitud la mano de donde la tenía, valiéndole a Ren un último jadeo. Las de Ren dejan sus pechos, deslizándose una vez más por la piel de su torso, hasta salir de debajo de su camiseta. En la oscuridad de esas cuatro paredes, dos respiraciones resuenan entremezcladas.

—Guau… —atina a pronunciar Ren.

—Tsuru- —pero Ren la interrumpe.

—Kuon.

—¿Kuon? —pregunta ella.

—Mi nombre. Dilo otra vez… —le pide él.

—Kuon… —dice ella con voz ronca, en un tono que a Ren le vuelve tan loco, que hizo lo único que podía hacer… Se lanzó a por su boca. Una vez más.

Mientras, fuera, en el pasillo, dos personas esperan sin saber qué hacer.

—¿Crees que saben que la puerta ya está abierta, María-chan? —pregunta Yashiro.

María tiene sus dudas.

—¿Deberíamos comprobarlo? —le dice la niña.

Pero un ahogado suspiro de placer llega a sus oídos.

—Mejor no, María-chan, mejor no… —ella le sonríe y asiente—. Vamos, te invito a un pedazo de tarta.

—Sí, gracias. Tenemos mucho que celebrar, Yashiro-san.

Yashiro está seguro de que la niña también lo oyó.


End file.
